Aroma americano
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: Adaptarse a una nueva era podía ser complicado. Enamorarse de alguien de su mismo genero le confundía. Traicionar todo lo que había creído antes le angustiaba,pero aun así; después de todo, con el podía sentirse en casa.


**Notas de la autora: **Well, este es mi primer Stony (L), contribuyo al fandom 3!. Nada me pertenece, los superheroes son de Marvel y los actores de ellos mismos, wtf (?), y la historia es de mi nena, **su regalo de nuestros 7 meses 3.**

Espero que lo disfruten mucho :) Stony_ forevah_! 8D

* * *

**Aroma americano.**

Suspiró frustrado y apretó las vendas en sus manos. Observó los guantes con detenimiento y se cuestiono el si usarlos o no. Aun tenía las heridas del día anterior en sus nudillos, pero la certeza de que pronto desaparecerían le hizo declinar de la opción de usarlos.

Se acomodó el cabello y miro el saco frente a si. Tan imponente y macizo, como si nadie pudiese derribarlo; ni siquiera el con su súper fuerza o su resistencia absoluta a los golpes.

Pensar que jamás creyó llegar a esas instancias de su vida. Con un cuerpo escultural y varios centímetros mas alto de lo que nunca fue.

Recordó a su menuda madre y a su larguirucho padre, que para su desgracia no le heredo la altura. Su pecho se apretó dolorosamente. Si solo no hubiesen muerto, él no se habría sentido solo tanto tiempo, tan abandonado ni necesitado de cariño. Quizás ni siquiera hubiera aceptado la oportunidad del suero del súper soldado. Quizás si ellos estuvieran vivos, él no tendría que sufrir lo que sufría ahora.

El primero golpe al saco de arena fue flojo, carente de alguna emoción para derribarlo, simplemente el sentir el cuero contra sus lastimados nudillos. Le siguió otro, uno mas potente, mas cargado de ira, de dolor y angustia. Hasta que sus puños impactaban cortos pero poderosos contra el saco de boxeo que se veía ahora, indefenso bajo sus manos.

El brío de sus golpes se volvió feroz, hasta que repitió aquella escena que había vivido meses atrás en ese abandonado gimnasio.

Se dejó caer al suelo, junto a los granos de arena, viendo como la sangre comenzaba a empaparse en sus vendas blancas. No le importó, sabia que las heridas cerrarían en algún momento, al igual que en su corazón.

Apoyó los codos en los muslos, y con las muñecas afirmo su frente escasamente húmeda por el sudor mientras dejaba ir todo ese dolor y rabia que lo embargaba por dentro.

Estaba solo, desamparado; _era un héroe que de nobleza carecía y de aberración abundaba._

¿Dónde estaría el hombre que le había prometido que todo iría bien después del primer beso?, aquel que prometió cambiar para y por el. De abrazarle por las noches cuando sus recuerdos se hiciesen demasiado pesados como para sostenerlos el mismo.

_¿Dónde estaba Tony Stark?._

Su pecho tirito de manera dolorosa y prefirió secar aquellas muestras de debilidad nada propias en un soldado.

Recogió el saco y con esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba le pidió a JARVIS, si podía limpiar aquel desastre, u hacer algo, porque el deseaba retirarse.

Subió a la planta superior y observo la estancia. Estaba tan vacía y fría como la recordaba desde la tarde anterior. Decidió que una ducha iba a ser la mejor acción de su día. Se encamino al baño sin mirar atrás, deseando poder sentir la mirada del moreno en su espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue el frio de la soledad chocando contra esta.

Al salir de la ducha le vio allí, terminando de guardar los zapatos de marca y con su pijama provisorio ya puesto.

El moreno le sonrió.

Y a él se le recogió el corazón.- Hueles a otro hogar, Anthony- Murmuró con tranquilidad y camino junto a él. Retiro la toalla que estaba junto a su cadera y se dedico a sacar ropa interior del armario. Alboroto sus cabellos húmedos con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello y miro de reojo al superhéroe de metal, con sus celestes orbes.

-Steve…- Susurró con ese tono de disculpa que siempre usaba, que ameritaba una mirada seria y reprochadora, advirtiéndole de que pronto dejaría de tener efecto su juguetona voz.- _**Contigo duermo **_– Sentencio como siempre, a modo de disculpa muy marca Stark.

El hombre de América suspiro resignado y tomó la mano que el menor le ofrecía. La acaricio con cariño y le siguió hasta la cama. Observó el cuerpo de Tony con determinación. Aun olía a ese hogar ajeno al suyo. Un aroma fuerte y penetrante, que le rompía las fosas nasales. Extrañaba la suave esencia a almizcle blanco en la piel del moreno, junto con su propia esencia y la suya, al roce de sus cuerpos cada noche.

_Él lo amaba._

**Lo amaba mucho.**

_Tanto como para traicionar sus creencias_.

-Tony…- Le llamó suavemente. Le atrajo contra su pecho fornido y acaricio sus cabellos oscuros, tratando de borrar ese olor que le revolvía el estomago.- Te amo – Sentencio con angustia, besando la frente del hombre de la armadura de color rojo, para cerrar sus ojos y abandonarse a Morfeo, deseando despertar al día siguiente, de la misma forma que lo hacia todas las mañanas.

_Con el cuerpo del menor enredado al suyo, oliendo a almizcle blanco. Oliendo simplemente a su hogar, a su amor puro. __**A su sueño americano.**_


End file.
